The ESB Crew Visits Bikini Bottom Part 3: Pen Power!/Transcript
Last Time on The Krusty Series... @The Krusty Krab @Idroppedmypen @League2004 @Bigtimersh5 @Squiddypop and @Persondudes : All Right! @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : They Never figure my plan out! NEVER! @Persondudes : Welcome to Bikini Bottom, Everyone! (At Bikini Bottom...) @League2004 : Look! Another Tour Group! @BookFandumb @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne @Cmcgrath26 : Hi! @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Rise, My Personal Minion! Rise! @SpongeTron D : I am SpongeTron! @Cmcgrath26 : I'm feeling peckish… Does anyone else? Literally Everyone Else: Y E S (On their way...) Green Ghost: Ohhh-Ah! I'm the Flying Dutchman! Everyone: AHHHHHH! @Idroppedmypen : I want his Autograph... Now... Flying Dutchman: Now, That I've Got ya all scared, You are now commanded to join MY GHOSTLY GHOST Crew! @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : Wait, Hold Up Buddy, We don't to Join any crew! @Idroppedmypen (*Softly*) I do. Flying Dutchman: Well I- @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : And Another Thing, How can you be Captain of such a Dirty Ship! Flying Dutchman: Well Uh- @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : Wait! My Friend is a Fan of You! (*Pushes Pen at front, She's Biting her lip*) Flying Dutchman: So, Uh- @Idroppedmypen : I AM YOUR BIGGEST FRICKING FAN! (*Jumps Towards Him*) Flying Dutchman: What The- AHHHHHH! @Idroppedmypen : Howoldisthiscoat?Howmuchforit?immayourbiggestfanandiwanttodoeverythingyou!?iwannkissyou!iloveyou! Flying Dutchman: All Right, Kid! How it your way! @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : Good, Thanks Pen! @Squiddypop : Can we go now? I'm HANGREY! @CoopK1111 : All Right! Flying Dutchman: Wait! @CoopK1111 : What Do you want?! Flying Dutchman: Are you guys going for some Krabby Patties? @CoopK1111 : Uhh, Yeah Man… Flying Dutchman: Oh Goodie! Can I come? I haven’t eaten in 9,053 Years! @CoopK1111 : Uhhh, What do you guys think? @TwoBrainsAreBetterThanOne : (*Shrugs*) @Idroppedmypen : IWANTYOUTOCOMENOW! Flying Dutchman: All Right Then! I’ll have to take my 6 mateys though… Presenting @Carmine Spina @Jfro8461 @YOIMKYLE @ImmortalSpy @Gabe Ruiz and last but not least @King Puma ! @Carmine Spina : Howdy! @Gabe Ruiz : Hello! @Jfro8461 : ‘Sup @King Puma : Hey! @YOIMKYLE : Bonjour.. @ImmortalSpy : What’s up? @Squiddypop : Say, Doesn’t that @Gabe Ruiz Guy have a Lucario hat like you do Coop? @CoopK1111 : Hey, You @Gabe Ruiz ! @Gabe Ruiz : What. Do. You. Want? @CoopK1111 : Why do you have that hat? @Gabe Ruiz : And Why Do You Have The Same Hat?! I’m the only one who can have one like it?! @CoopK1111 : I Uhhh- @Gabe Ruiz : You Are Bullying Me. I’m Leaving to make a hat that says you’ve bullied me and post a rude meme on your online posts and i’m gonna cry like a baby for the rest of my life @CoopK1111 : Uhhhh- Flying Dutchman: STOP STALLING AND LET’S GO! Everyone: All Right! (Then Start Walking Towards a Crab Trap Shaped Restaurant…;It’s Nighttime now; It Begins to Rain) Meanwhile… @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : (Stands In Front of The Chum Bucket) There it is @SpongeTron D . Sheldon’s Home and Workplace! Time to Start The Final Place of my Plan! MWAH HAW HAW HAW! (Lightning Strikes; Enters Chum Bucket) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Ahh, Sheldon J. Plankton, Just the Organism i was looking for… Plankton: A Customer! Want Some Chum? (Pulls Out Plate of Chum) @SpongeTron D : Uhh, No Thank You… Plankton: Oh, GET OUT! @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : How about if you help me with a personal project and in return i help you get that precious Krabby Patty Formula? Plankton: What Did Say?! @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : (*Slowly*) The Krabby Patty Formula… Plankton: Deal! (*Shakes Hand*) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : Great, So What Are You Working on? Meanwhile… @BookFandumb : The Krust-o Kr-u-b? @Persondudes : I Believe It’s Pronounced The Krusty Krab.. @BookFandumb : Oh (They Go in…) @Idroppedmypen : Ahem, Table for Uhh- (Counts Everyone) 15 Please… Squidward: *Sigh* Follow Me… (Shows them Table) Your Table… Seat Yourselves. @Idroppedmypen : (*SIts Down*) @Persondudes @Cmcgrath26 and @Squiddypop: (*Thinking*) If i Sit Next to Pen, She’ll Definitely notice me now! (They all go towards the the last open seat next to Pen..) @Persondudes : Hey Watch it Buddy This My Seat! @Cmcgrath26 : No, It’s not! @Squiddypop : Stop Arguing for that seat, because it’s obviously mine! @Persondudes : Oh ,REALLY? @Squiddypop : Yup. @Cmcgrath26 : Nuh-uh, It’s Mine, Mine and Mine! @Persondudes : OH REALLY?! @Squiddypop : It’s Mine! @Cmcgrath26 : but It’s Mi- (The Roof of The Krusty Krab gets ripped off…) @DyaboytheSBSPfanboy : I’ve Got You! I’ve Finally Got You! @The Krusty Krab : Can It Be? @Idroppedmypen : It is… TO BE CONCLUDED… Dedicated to @League2004 (2019-2020)